


Words of Affirmation

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Black Grover, Fluff, Gen, Latinx Jacksons, Past/Implied Child Abuse, Racism, Words of Affirmation, ableist slurs, aka the only thing from the movie i accept, because percy deserves all the love tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Actions don’t always speak louder than words.”<br/>How the three people closest to Percy made sure he knew they loved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words of Affirmation

**Author's Note:**

> i've decided to write a series of fics in unrelated fandoms that explore my faves, the most important ppl in their life, and how they show/are shown love (through the five languages of love)! i accept prompts for faves and which language they would speak!

_ Sally  _

There were a lot of things Sally regretted in her life, but the main one was her marriage to Gabriel Ugliano. She had hoped it would protect Percy, but they’d been married for three years now and all that had happened was her precocious, sweet boy becoming quieter and colder in general. 

She knew it was natural for a young boy to pull away from his mother as he grew up, but Percy was only ten! She didn’t want to lose her baby so young. 

And she just knew it was that damn Ugliano’s fault and everyday she wanted to divorce him more - but no. She couldn’t get rid of him, because that would just put Percy in more danger. And there was no way Ugliano actually mistreat her son right? Not a little boy; not even he could be so cruel. He was just unkind. 

But, Sally knew that she had to reassure Percy that she loved him. He needed to know that no matter that she sent him off to boarding school and almost never even saw him when he was home, that she still loved him and always would. He was her baby. 

So when he came home for the summer, she made sure to tell him how amazing he was and how much she loved him every single time she saw him. She wanted to hug him and kiss him, butlately every time she had tried that he had grown tense and then started pouting. But when she complimented him, he'd blush and duck his head and send her bashful smiles. So she started complimenting him more and more.  


_ Percy,  _ **_cariño,_ ** _ how are you such an amazing son? My perfect, brilliant boy.  _

It didn’t matter that he had accidentally blown up his school bus or that he had failed practically all of his classes. Because he was  _ her  _ son and gods damnit, she knew that he was trying  _ his best.  _

She made sure to heap more praise on his brains after he was diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia. She knew Percy and she knew that if she left him alone to his thoughts he would mope and convince himself he was stupid. 

_ I love you so much,  _ **_mijo_ ** _. Thank you for being so  _ **_fantástico._ **

* * *

 

_ Grover  _

Grover knew from the second he met Percy Jackson that the kid had some intense self-esteem issues. He had seen the way the tiny kid was bullied for basically everything. His intelligence, the color of his skin, his socio-economic background, his lack of friends other than Grover. And Grover found it strange the way he just... _ took  _ it. 

That wasn’t to say Grover didn’t understand. He was treated poorly in the mortal realm too. Whether it was because they thought him crippled or because of his own dark skin, it happened. But the things was, Percy always defended him when someone made a cruel comment; something he never really did for himself. Sure he was sarcastic and cutting, but he was rarely defensive. 

That worried Grover a lot. He had spent his entire life in Camp Half-Blood, surrounded by the children of the gods, and he had grown accustomed to catching signs of abuse. And Percy showed almost all of them. 

So Grover decided that he was going to be the best friend Percy could have ever wished for. He might be pissed when he learned that Grover had been sent to Yancy Academy to collect him, but Grover didn’t want him to doubt that Grover actually became friends with him ‘cause he liked him. 

So, he started flattering him. 

_ Man, that shot was awesome! Dude, you have great taste in music!  _

Percy would tease him about not being up to date with slang, but he’d be smiling for the rest of the day and that was all that really mattered to Grover.

* * *

 

_ Annabeth  _

Annabeth would be the first to admit that when she first met Percy Jackson, she was really rude to him. She didn’t really regret it though, until they became friends. 

She didn’t regret it because he was just a stupid boy and who cared how he felt, right?! But then they started talking and she realized something. That stupid boy actually had the lowest self-esteem of anyone she’d ever met. And that included Grover, who basically hated himself. Percy had likely taken every mean comment she had made and taken it personally. Because he was a gods damn idiot. 

Annabeth would have resolved herself to apologize and to actually start being kind to Percy, but the more she got to know him, the more she knew he wouldn’t appreciate it. So, instead she decided to make him feel better about himself. She noticed Grover constantly complimenting Percy and she decided to do it too. 

_ Wow, Seaweed Brain, you’ve gotten pretty good with a sword. Gods, I don’t think  _ **_I_ ** _ could do that - are you sure you’ve never sword fought before?  _

At first, Percy was incredibly flustered, but after a while he seemed to get used to it and instead he would beam at her. And while Annabeth most certainly did  _ not  _ have a crush on the stupid boy, she could definitely admit that he had a rather spectacular smile. And she really liked how he got more and more affectionate with her throughout the years. Casually slinging an arm around her shoulder when they were sitting side-by-side, pulling her into tight hugs when cool things happened, it was really nice. 

_ You’re such a dork, Perce! But, yeah, I love you anyways.  _

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [prxttybird](http://prxttybird.tumblr.com/)
> 
> up next: hermione granger + physical touch


End file.
